1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable assembly and a mounting assembly provided with a cable assembly and a substrate connected to the cable assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an endoscope for medical and industrial purposes have been widely used, and especially a medical endoscope enables an observation of a lesion site when an insertion unit is deeply inserted to an inside of a body and further enables an examination and a medical treatment in the inside of the body by using a treatment tool together depending on a necessity. As such an endoscope, there is an endoscope provided with an imaging device in which an imaging element such as a CCD is embedded at a distal end of the insertion unit. In the endoscope, an image captured by the imaging element is displayed on a monitor to observe the inside of the body by a process in which an electrical signal obtained after a conversion of the image captured by the imaging element is transmitted to a signal processor via a signal line and undergoes a process in the signal processor. The imaging element and the signal processor in the endoscope are connected for the purpose of transmitting an image signal and a clock signal, supplying a driving power to the imaging element, and the like by a cable assembly which bundles a plurality of signal lines.
Conventionally, a method of using, as a hard part constituting a connection terminal part of the cable assembly, an array block provided with a plurality of fixation holes to which respective signal lines can be inserted and fixing the respective signal lines at predetermined respective arrangement positions has been proposed, and a length of the hard part is shortened to downsize the insertion unit of the endoscope. More detailed information can be obtained from Japanese Patent Publication No. 3863583.
In this case, a connection surface is formed by grinding the signal lines in a manner of exposing respective edge faces of the signal lines which are fixedly arranged in the array block in the cable assembly. The cable assembly and the imaging element are then connected collectively by compressively bonding on the connection surface a circuit board to be electrically connected to the imaging element via an anisotropic conductive adhesive film or an anisotropic conductive adhesive paste.